Voice of an Angel
by Cymbala
Summary: AU When Kagome wins the bigest singing contest in all of Japan, hell erupts. Love rivals begin, hatred occurs, and much more.Oh yes. There will be fangirls.
1. Stolen at the Start

**I don't usually like AUs, but I got this idea, and I thought it would be pretty cool. Anyway, you don't want to hear me babble about these things, you just want to read, so without further a due, let's get it started. **

"So, you've heard about the contest right?"

"Of course I have, who hasn't? It's been all over the news and it's on the cover of every magazine!"

"Did you enter?"

"Of course I did! Didn't you?"

Kagome was just about ready to gag. Didn't these girls have anything better to talk about than some stupid contest? It was way too early in the morning for this crap.

She was on the local bus, heading to school with about twenty other students that were from her school. Luckily for her, the two gossip twerps were from another school, she could tell by their uniforms.

She could feel the bus come to a halt. When the doors opened, a few students got off, and so did the two gossiping girls.

'Thank God' she thought, 'I don't know how much more of that I could have taken!'

She gave a sigh. Kagome was never one to care about celebrities and the newest happenings in that world. Unfortunatly for her, it was hard to NOT hear something about that world nowadays.

She looked through the small bundle of students, and could see an older man with a newspaper. The headline was bold and clear:

'THREE DAYS LEFT TO ENTER! COULD YOU BE THE LUCKY WINNER?'

It was just some stupid contest going around the country. The most famous artist in all of Japan, Inuyasha Takahata, was holding a large competition. All you had to do was send in a recording of yourself singing a song and send it in. Then, they were going to pick a winner, and the victor would get to be part of a song on his next album. So now, every girl and their mother was entering in hopes to win.

Because you know, contests like this NEVER happen.

Kagome felt the bus come to a stop again. This time, it was her turn to get off with the rest of her classmates.

She had just finished settling at her desk when Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all gathered around her.

"Kagome, are you sure you're not going to enter?" asked Eri. Kagome rolled her eyes. They had been asking her that same question for the past month.

"Yes guys, I'm sure. You know I hate all that stuff."

"But Kagome," protested Yuka, "you have the best voice in the school! There's no way that you could lose!"

Kagome scoffed at Yuka's comment. "It doesn't matter. There must be thousands of girls entering that contest."

Ayumi gave her back a little hit, "Yeah, but the difference is that you'd actually WIN! Those other girls are just no talent losers who wish that they had your voice!"

Kagome looked away from her friends. Why was it so important for her to enter the stupid thing?

"Kagome, if you never try anything, you'll never get what you want in life! Just take a shot at it! Who knows? You might find something you really like!" said Yuka.

Was this really so important to them? Kagome sighed. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"Alright, alright, I'll submit an entry into the stupid contest, then will you guys leave me alone?"

All three girls smiled and crossed their hearts.

"Good. And don't forget that the only reason I'm doing this is because you guys talked me into it. Remember, I never wanted any part of this!"

"Fine Kagome, whatever!" said Eri, "Just record your tape at the new music store and send it in. They're letting you record for free today since the contest is ending soon."

Kagome sighed. This was really not her day.

School ended and Kagome walked out of the building as fast as she could. If she took too long, the other girls would follow her and nag her until she finally got the shop.

She walked through the crowded streets of the city and eventually ended up outside of the new music store. She stood outside the door and just waited there for a while.

'What am I doing?' she asked herself, 'this whole thing is probably a big scam anyway. Why should I even care?'

Kagome was about to turn away when three figures grabbed her from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked one.

"Yeah, you said that you were going to make a CD today!" said another. Kagome breathed easier now that she knew it was just her friends taking her from behind.

"Kagome, is it really so hard to just record your voice and send it someone? Once you do, we'll leave you alone! Doesn't that sound nice?"

Kagome looked behind her and saw her friend's faces. They all had pleading looks across their features. Would it really make them that happy if she entered?

"...Fine." she said finally. The other three began to jump for joy as all four of them entered the store.

It looked small from the outside, but now Kagome could see that it was pretty big on the inside. There seemed to be rows of CD shelves that went on for miles, and off to the right, they sold quality music sytems like ipods and sterios.

Her friends led her to the back of the store, where she could see three rooms behind a counter. On the wall above the rooms were two flatscreen tvs, both playing footage from Inuyasha Takahata's latest concert.

"Hello girls, can I help you?" asked a man from behind the counter. Yuka was the first to speak.

"Yeah, we were wondering if our friend here could make a recording. She wants to enter the contest for the spot on Inuyasha Takahata's next album."

The man behind the counter laughed a little and began to seach for something in his work space.

"Yes, I haven't met a girl yet that hasn't wanted that spot." he said. He pulled out two binders, fairly thick and set them on the counter infront of the four girls. Each page was in a plastic page holder and out of the side were tabs that read different kinds of music.

"As you probably know, we're doing free recordings today for that very contest. All you have to do is find a song that you like from in here and we'll let you record it. Sound simple enough?"

Kagome nodded at the man and began to browse through the collections of music. There were catagories galore, including rock, pop, and even Anime Hits.

She eventually decided on something from the anime catagory and stepped into one of the three roooms after telling the man behind the counter what she wanted.

She closed the door behind her and looked around. the room was very small, and it had a single window that faced the store. She could see her friends waving at her from outside. There was a stand in front of her and a set of headphones. On the wall, there was a small monitor that had a blue screen on it right now.

She took the headphones and put them around her ears. As soon as she did, she heard the man's voice.

"Ok kiddo, once you hear the intro in those headphones you're wearing, the words will appear on the monitor infront of you. Easy as can be."

Kagome took a deep breath as the music began to play.

On the outside, Eri asked the man what Kagome had picked.

"She chose a song from that anime Full Metal Alchemist," he said, "the first ending song I believe."

All three girls sqealed in unison.

"I love that song!" they all said together.

Kagome was ready, and the first lyrics appeared on the screen. She inhaled deeply again and began to sing.

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru_

_Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de_

_Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni_

Ken still had the earphones that let him hear what was going on in Kagome's room. As soon as he heard her singing, he stopped moving. It was so…beautiful.

The three girls watched Ken and tried to get him to wake up.

"Hey, are you alright?"

_Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari_

_Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara_

_Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?_

Ken snapped out of his trance and looked at the three girls.

"My God, your friend has the most beautiful voice…" he said, "do you think she would mind if I play it on the store speakers?"

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi looked at each other maliciously.

"Sure," said Yuka, "she's love to have her voice on the speakers.

With a stupid grin, Ken connected the sound in his headphones to the speakers in the store. As soon as the vocals and music were turned on, everyone in the store seemed to freeze, just as Ken did.

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku_

_Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

_Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara_

_Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo_

_DARLING_

Every person in the store was looking up at the ceiling as though the source of the beautiful sound would just come crashing down. Most of them didn't want to move as though any kind of motion would break the wonderful sound forever.

_Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe_

_Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte_

_Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita_

_Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro_

_Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku_

_Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte_

_Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo_

People started heading to the cashier and others who worked in the store, asking things like "Who is that?" and, "Where can I get her CD?"

_Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama_

_Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo..._

As everyone realized that the sound was coming from the recording rooms, a small crowd began to form and cheer. The three girls couldn't help but give a shout to their friend

"GO KAGOME!!"

However, Kagome couldn't hear them. She was too into the music.

_Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku_

_Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

_Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku_

_Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte_

_Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte_

_Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru_

_DARLING_

She exhaled as she finished and wiped a bit of sweat that was on her head. She thought that it went pretty well. A small machine in the room pushed out a disk, which was the recording that Kagome had just made. She took it and opened the door, only to be met by cheering fans on the other side.

She had no idea what was going on. The people in the store must have heard her! Before she could as any questions, she was mauled by the audience.

"Oh my God, you were so good!"

"Do you have a CD out?"

"Will you sign my leg?"

The crowd continued to yell questions at her, wanting to know everything about this amazing girl. Kagome was afraid she would suffocate from all of these people, but was suddenly pulled out of their grasp, and before she knew it, she was running away with her friends.

They ran about three blocks before stopping to take a rest.

"See? We told you you were good!" said Yuka between breaths.

"Yeah, there's no way in hell you can loose that contest!"

Kagome blushed a little from her friend's comments. She looked at the disk in her hand. Maybe there was a chance that she could win…

Maybe…

The next day, she mailed the disk to the production studios.

A couple of days later, the manager, the producer and Inuyasha were all in a room listening to all the entries.

"Ahhh! Are we done yet?" said Inuyasha becoming annoyed. They had been listening to this crap for days! The producer laughed.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but we have plenty of music left to listen to." He said. Inuyasha threw his head against the table they were sitting at. Today was not his day…

"Alright, who's next?" asked the producer. Inuyasha's manager pulled out another envelope and read it.

"This one is from Kagome Higurashi, age 16." He said. He plopped in the disk to the system, and the music began to play.

From the moment the first line of vocals were sung, the three men in the room ceased to move.

"Her voice…" started the producer as soon as the song finished.

"It was…" tried the manager.

Inuyasha was speechless.

"I don't think we need to hear anymore." Said the producer. "Miss Higurashi is officially the winner!"

Inuyasha's manager began to jump around for joy, then exited to alarm the press. This was sure to make headlines.

Inuyasha was still star struck.

That girl…Kagome Higurashi…

She had stolen his heart.

**I had to repost this chapter because there was a problem, but I think it came out better! Anyway, review please!**


	2. Winning was Never this much Fun

**Dudes, I am lovin the response to the first chapter! Thanks! Anyway, onward with the next one, eh? **

Kagome awoke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She bashed the button on the top to make it stop beeping like a car alarm and tried to sleep for a little longer.

Unfortunately, her mother knew her all too well, and entered her room, telling her to get up.

Kagome moaned in displeasure and made her way to the bathroom where she took a shower and brushed her teeth.

She came back to her room, got dressed in her uniform for school and headed downstairs to breakfast.

Today was going just as everyday did. Nothing strange had happened, nothing new, nothing special.

Yep, it was just going to be another boring day in the life of Kagome Higurashi.

She finished eating and rushed out the door, just fast enough to say goodbye to her grandfather who was coming in with the morning "Sankei Shimbun".

"That girl really ought to take her time with things." He said. Kagome's mom laughed and said

"If she took anymore time each morning, she'd be late to school."

Kagome's grandfather gave a laugh to and took a sip of his coffee that was on the table. He looked at the cover story of the newspaper.

As he read the article, all the coffee in his mouth spurted out all over the paper.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi said, rushing to her father's side. He coughed a little, though he was still shocked.

"We have to get Kagome and tell her the good news! She won the Takahata Kyougi (Takahata contest)!"

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Kagome noticed something very strange as she rode the bus to her school that morning. Everyone else was looking at her, but not saying anything. Every once in a while, some people would talk to their friends, the same conversation every time.

"Is that her?"

"Yeah I think so."

Kagome felt a little embarrassed that she was getting looked at, and tried to look away from everyone. She looked across from her, and say that same man from a few days ago with his newspaper, just as before.

'At least someone isn't watching me.' She thought. She looked at the paper, and yet again, in large writing, she could see the cover story title:

WINNER OF TAKAHATA KYOUGI ANNOUNCED

She sighed. She still couldn't believe that her friends had actually gotten her to enter that stupid thing. She continued to look at the cover page, which had a large picture of Takahata himself, and then another picture.

It was a picture of a girl, but she looked familiar. Kagome squinted, and when she finally saw who it was, all color from her flesh disappeared.

It was a picture of her.

She was the one who won Takahata Kyougi.

Oh crap.

She looked back at all the people who were still watching her. She got up and rushed to the front of the bus as it came to a halt, and tried to cover her face with her hand, as though it would do anything at this point.

She was the first one out of the doors as soon as they opened. She looked around and saw that she had gotten off a few stops early.

'Oh man, today is not my day...' she thought. She started to run in the direction of her school, receiving looks the entire way.

When she arrived on the campus, just a few minutes before the bell, she was breathing heavily.

'I can't believe I made it.' She thought. She entered the building, only to be surrounded almost immediately by students. It was just like the crowd back at the music store, except the questions and statements were different.

"Kagome, I can't believe you won! Congratulations!"

"Is it really your voice, or did you cheat and send in some fake recording?"

"Will you sign my leg?"

...Ok, mostly different. The suffocation seemed the same though. She tried to get through the crowd of people and into her homeroom, but could barely make it to the stairs.

"Don't you people have classes to get to?" she asked. None of the people responded though, they were too busy bombarding her with more useless questions.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?" shouted a voice. Everyone stopped themselves in mid air and turned around to see where the loud voice had come from.

Standing there was a man who was dressed in a blue business suit, with a blue tie. He pushed his glassed closer to his face before crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. Kagome shouted a loud "THANK YOU GOD!"

when she saw her savior.

It was vice principal Watanabe.

Everyone began to back away from Kagome and allowed her to escape. She quickly scurried over to the side of the vice principal.

"All of you, get to your homerooms before I suspend you all!"

Sure enough, everyone in the hall began to run back to their homerooms, climbing over and almost killing each other to do so.

Kagome held her chest and let out a heavy sigh. 'That could have been deadly.' She thought. She turned to Mr. Watanabe and bowed.

"Thanks a lot for that Mr. Watanabe."

He laughed a little and smiled as Kagome rose to her normal height.

"No problem Ms. Higurashi. Actually, I was just going upstairs to go and get you, there's someone here to see you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and scrunched up her mouth a bit. Why would there be people in the office for her? She walked down the hall, following Mr. Watanabe until they reached his office.

He opened the door and entered, as did Kagome. In the office, there were two people Kagome had never seen sitting there in the waiting chairs.

"Here you are Mr. Seguchi, this is Ms. Kagome Higurashi." Said Mr. Watanabe.

Kagome watched the two strange men as one of them got out of their chairs.

He was only a few inches taller than Kagome, he was wearing a business suit and was walking over to her. As she backed up, the man held out a hand.

"Please Ms. Higurashi, I'm not here to kidnap you or hurt you like you may believe. On the contrary, I'm here to tell you some wonderful news. My name is Tohma Seguchi, and we at N-G productions have chosen you as the winner of the Takahata Kyougi."

Kagome eyed him. "You know, the mobs of people attacking me kinds gave it away. Sorry to ruin the surprise."

Tohma laughed and pulled his hand back. "Well I'm sorry that you've been through so much already, but I assure you, it's worth it."

Kagome eased up and continued to watch him.

"Please come with us outside. There's a limo waiting to take us back to the production studios. We've already told your family that you'll be coming home later today."

She was a little excited by this. She was actually going to go to a recording studio to help make a CD! Though she wouldn't admit it, she thought this was pretty cool.

"Well Ms. Higurashi, shall we?" asked Tohma. He made another attempt and held out his hand. Kagome looked at it for a second, then shook it with her own.

He smiled, and so did she.

This was going to be fun.

The other man got up and followed Tohma and Kagome outside to the limo. They got in and settled. Kagome, who had never been in a limo before, was wide eyed throughout the ride to the studios.

"I think that I should warn you about Mr. Takahata," started Tohma, "he doesn't like anyone at first, so when you meet him, don't be offended if he gives you a cold shoulder."

Kagome nodded and looked over to the other man who was in the car with them. He had long blonde hair that was up in a ponytail, and was wearing a white dress shirt and pants with a tie. He had something around his shoulder, it looked like a gun, but she didn't want to make any assumptions. Tohma saw her looking at the other man.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, where are my manners? That is Inuyasha's manager, K. He's one of the best mangers around." He said.

Kagome waved to K, who gave a stupid smile and waved back.

She could feel the car come to a halt, and she looked out the window. It wasn't a fancy building, it was just a tall square with the N-G logo at the top.

She exited the limo, Tohma and K close behind.

"Let's go in. Inuyasha's waiting to get started." Said Tohma.

Kagome tensed up again. They were going to record _today_? K laughed and put and arm around Kagome.

"C'mon Tohma, don't scare the poor girl like that! After all, if Inuyasha gets out of control..." K pulled the object that was hanging from under his arm, which turned out to really be a gun, "we can handle him."

Kagome screamed and immediately went to hide behind Seguchi.

"K, maybe you should reconsider who's scaring who." He said, then turned to Kagome, "Please forgive him, he likes guns."

Kagome gulped hard. "Yeah, I can see that."

They all entered the building and went up the elevator to the eighth floor.

Kagome followed the two men all the way through the halls and into a room. It was a recording room, though it was completely empty.

"Where's Inuyasha? He's supposed to be here."

K whipped out his gun again and got an evil look on his face. "Maybe I should track him down, getting rid of everyone in my path.." he pointed the gun at Kagome. "starting with the girl."

Kagome froze and held her hands up, trying to surrender, "You're way off your rocker man! You can't just point guns at people!"

Suddenly, the door slammed against the wall and a figure stood in the doorway. "K, leave her alone, she won't be here long anyway."

The figure was a man that Kagome immediately recognized.

It was Inuyasha Takahata.

Kagome watched as K smiled and put away his gun as Inuyasha walked through the door.

"Nice of you to join us." Said Tohma. Inuyasha scoffed and looked off to the side.

"It's not like you need me for the first part of this thing anyway." He said.

"Yes, but that's no reason for you to be rude. After all, she is going to be a guest on your CD, so the least you could do is be kind. Her name is Kagome Higurashi "

Inuyasha turned his head toward Kagome. He walked over and stood right in front of her. She gulped as he watched her, but tried to not show any fear.

'This is the girl behind that voice? I don't believe it. It doesn't look like there's much special about this one. She must have cheated on that voice tape.'

"Hey," she said, trying to be brave, "Do you find something interesting about me or what?"

Inuyasha gave her a rude look and walked back to the corner of the room.

"Well, it's good to see you two getting along so well on the first day." Said K.

"Alright, how about we get started? Kagome, could you please enter the recording room from the door in the hall?" asked Seguchi. Kagome nodded and gave one final glare at Inuyasha. He happily glared back.

She exited the room and walked a few feet down the hall and found another door. She opened it and could see a microphone in the middle, a stand with lyrics just behind the mic, and a glass window on the left. It was as wide as the room, and through it, she could see Tohma, K, and the jackass…I mean Inuyasha.

She walked in deeper and felt that there was a nice carpet on the floor. She stood in front of the mic as Tohma pressed a button on the control pad on their side of the glass.

She could hear a scratchy noise before she could hear Tohma's voice on the speakers.

"Okay Kagome, this is just a test that we're going to give you. It's just for your voice, so we know what we can expect alright?"

Kagome nodded.

She could suddenly hear music playing in the room. It was one of the new popular songs on the radio. She looked at the stand and could see that the lyrics were to that song.

When the intro ended, she began to sing, right on queue, and it was phenomenal.

They all watched her as she sang the song, never taking her eyes off of the lyrics. All mouths in the other room were agape, especially Inuyasha's.

'Yeah…That's the girl'

**W00t, for all you gravitation fans out there, yes I had to bring in K and Seguchi, for the soul reason that I was way to lazy to come up with my own characters. For those of you who thought I created these characters, I'm letting you know now, that if I was that creative, I wouldn't be writing non profit pieces of material ;) Anyway, review please!**


End file.
